A little introduction scene
by CeruleanFire14
Summary: This is a oneshot with Azula, as with her perspective on the first scene she’s in.


**(Azula's** **POV)**

These idiots are so weak and pathetic with holding my royal carriage, it's ridiculous.

I can hear their quivers of the lack of strength they possess in carrying my palanquin and me, the princess of the fire nation, the grunts of pain in their arms from my palanquin holding them down, but they are struggling anyway to carry me to where it belongs standing up, and the gasps of fear when they _dare_ to take a second of a break.

My hands were folded in my lap, my face set in a calm stoned anger, not even bothering to blink when I so needed to, and when I do blink, I still don't miss anything. My blink now, doesn't mess up the stoned stare of forced calmness with the anger wanting to be released outside for these _awful_ servants, who has done something awful by making me _late._ I'm 3 minutes over my due time to be here on deck and for my speech to give to these cowardly soldiers. I call them cowards because they don't take every order as clearly as I need them to, but that's not a good enough reason, now is it?

They always tremble and quiver when my voice echos around the ship and give flinches when I have a staredown at them with my fiery amber pupils.

Again and again, I call them cowards. They deserve to be called that particular word as I just gave an explanation to why they are cowardly! Oh, you don't think that's a good enough explanation? Why don't you say it again so I'll cut your mouth off with Zuko's dagger from some time ago when we were kids?! Actually don't say it again, I would do it anyway with an unforced crazed smirk on my face with an evil glint shining in my eyes like a sword glints in moonlight.

The curtain is being drawn upwards, with the carriers of my royal palanquin, using their hands to bring it back and show my face and body for full visibility. My legs were still crossed, hands resting calmly but holding back my deadly power of azure fire, and my face was saying to the palanquin carriers to hurry the hell up with being dramatically slow to the fire princess, just because you have to be slow for the royal family so the peasants could take in their amazing authority and power, doesn't mean you have to take your time! I mean come on! Waiting every minute to bring it sideways upward for an inch will not be tolerated with the fire nation princess.

Once they finish presenting me, I didn't have time to reach out and destroy their fingers, I step out one foot placed on the ground to the other one, leaving me fully standing. I also had the strong, desirable urge to let out the flames sealed in my body, kicking out powerful azure fire that kill burn them to the ground, killing them where they stand.

With a wave of my delicate but deadly hands, I dismiss them, and they used the right actions to running away from me.

They used fear to pick up the pace, used the fear to make it quicker to go back to their rooms below deck. Fear. how...delectable.

Walking closer to the soldiers, who were all bowing down to me, as they should, I used my right arm, the palm of my hand facing upwards and bare, and the cowardly masked soldiers stand up perfectly. Swift and fearful. I love the faces of terror at their own nations princess.

Walking down the metallic steps of my ship, I began what needed to be said and done.

"My brother and my uncle have disgraced the fire lord, and brought shame on all of us"

 _Shame. Humiliation. Embarrassment._

Zuzu and uncle have done it all. To me, to father, to our nation. _To all of us._

"You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family, I understand"

Glaring at the soldiers on my right side out of the corner of my sharp golden eyes, I continued on with my 'speech'.

"But I assure you" I stopped walking and faced the right side of me, the right side of idiotic cowards,

"If you hesitate, I will not hesitate to _bring you down._ "

They all flinch, every single soldier with wherever my eyes might land, watching them closely as prey, flinching and trembling in petrification, and their bodies were tense, taut, shaking noticeably as if having a seizure, but it was me who was causing the excitable emotion of fright inside them.

"Dismissed"

They ran. Like the cowardly, no fight in them, idiots they are.

Their footsteps were echoing and growing more faint on my ships metallic floors.

But... there were incoming footsteps heading my way. They were growing in rhythm and sound, they were actually getting closer behind my back. Was this person actually _running_ towards me?

Despite the curiosity filling, _flooding_ my brain with not knowing what was going of behind me, I still stare at the vast icy ocean with which I would love to throw somebody in, and hear their screams of getting thrown overboard and the screams after the water piercing their skin with its bitter cold water, of which the water could bring its waves over their heads, suffocating them, bringing them down to the ocean floor, where their lungs can't breathe any longer, lacking oxygen and where no could see their dead bodies shake even though dead, but with the waters freezing temperatures below chilling the flesh.

The rapid footsteps running along my ship has stopped, but I haven't stopped paying attention to who's behind me. Even if my attention is focused on the ocean, my attention is also pointed on the soldier or, here's a guess, the _captain,_ behind me.

"Princess"

The captain's voice, who else?, every soldier has the fire nation masks, brings me out of my concentration on the sea, and more on him.

But whatever it is, as he broke my watchful hard gaze to the ocean, it better be a good reason for interruption.

So, what is it _captain?_

"I'm afraid that the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port before night fall"

 _Blink._

 _What_ did he just say? The tides are the waves, the waves won't allow my boat to bring in the ship before the night falls upon us, coating every single drip of blue in the daylight sky, obsidian with the night time.

"I'm sorry captain" I began, but I was _not_ sorry. Nor that I should. The _captain_ is the one who should be _sorry_ for his carelessness and lack of steering.

"But I do not know much about the tides"

I look over at him out of my eye corners and with a up and down glance, he looked calm, still, untroubled at his princess being so still also. Maybe he's thinking that I'll let him off easy, even if he just _told_ me about the tides not allowing us to bring the ship in. As if he would go off easy! As if he would go off and walk away without any trouble at all! There _is_ gonna be trouble after his declaration of my ship not making it in time to the ports, decks, whatever the word may be, but I need to change that face of calmness and his body's relaxed manner.

"Can you explain something to me?"

I walk away from my standing spot and move closer, just a little closer, to the edge of my ship on its left side.

The captains answer is straight away after my question has been asked. Fine work so far _captain_.

"Of course your highness"

I give a look as icy as the sea I was staring at again. Just because I'm facing a new side of the ocean, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop watching the tides move with the wind.

"Do the tides command this ship?" I ask him coolly. Just as coolly as the wind blowing around me and moving my bits of hair on each side of my face, but with some biting frost on my tongue, it wanting to lash him out with cold words of savagery.

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand"

 _You don't understand?_ Well it's time I changed your way of misunderstanding my little interrogation sequence. Also, your facial expression. It's time to slap that face of fear right on you _captain_.

"You said the tides will not allow us to bring the ship in"

Looking towards him, golden eyes narrowed, lips in a thin line and with more force, I ask firmly "do the tides command this ship?"

An audible gulp of alarm at my forceful tone is a foreshadowing that he will get scared, he will crack, he will run away from me. But in time. I need an answer from him _now._

"No princess"

 _Ok,_ now I need something more, something that will make him tremble, something that will make him flinch and gulp in fright as my voice brings delightful power over him. Smirking in thought I say, "and if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?"

I got him alright. I hear an even bigger gulp, but I know it's of fear, I command people through fear, it's the only way for people to jump to the chance of worshiping the fire princess and fire lord, not in a positive way but of negativity. In fear, people bow down to me and father out of _fear_ , and I live for it.

I don't even need to look as my way of smashing the face of fear right on him is working.

"No, princess"

An evil smirk crosses over my lips with my eyes glinting maliciously golden, and I love the way his fear is producing out of his body. He may be the captain of this ship, but I am the princess of the fire nation, daughter to one of the greatest fire lords ever known to be born and raise fear among the other two nations, the air nation is dead, as it should be, useless spineless airbenders.

"Well then, maybe you should worry less about the tides who have already made up their mind about killing you"

I straighten out both of the strands of ebony hair that completes my appearance. While mostly every other just wears their top knot without any other pieces of hair hanging loose, I am different. Not just from being a powerful princess of fire, just

... different alright? Deal with my words, filthy peasants.

"Who's still mulling it over"

I finish at last, facing the captain who avoids my golden eyes, but tries to take a stand and face my hard scrutinizing gaze, but it's pathetic. He knows he can't wait to leave me, he knows this conversation has officially ended, and he knows who the loser is of our fake game. Anything could be a game really, we have to see who comes out on top and who lies in the filthy dirt of where peasants belong.

"I'll pull us in"

He bows, I watch his every move as fresh prey who is giving me the delectable taste of fear, and as he bows for those short seconds, I give a look down to him, filled with an evil monstrous smile with my teeth showing, and my eyes showing glints of unrestrained crazy joy as he bows low to his princess, but my peculiar look rapidly morphs into anger, as he then runs off.

Awww, is somebody scared?

But do be, as I keep saying, I love it.

My heated glare is thrown over to him, but it's useless to me as he doesn't catch a thing.

Doesn't matter, there's more to do besides having the captain mess up the schedule time for nightfall, like practicing my lightning bending with my two instructors, Lo and Li, watching _my_ every move and stance for lightning.

In fact, that's exactly what I'm gonna do, _just watch me._


End file.
